Accidental Valentines
by Imamonster12
Summary: It's Valentines, and two gay lovers have pitifully ran into Souichi...oh dear.  But this will take a dramatic affect on Souichi's life...but for good or worse...we'll just have to wait and see...
1. New found enemies

"Where the fuck are those eggs?" Senpai mumbled, _pissed_ off as he searched down the different shopping isles, looking at the shopping list Morinaga had made in preparation for tonight's meal. Morinaga was too sick to go out and shop, therefore Souichi was forced to do it… '_The cheeky bastered, I bet he's up to something, faking his illness therefore I have to do his dirty work!' _(Even though the shopping part was meant to be a teamwork thing, but Morinaga, being the Angel he is, allowed himself to do it all every time, while Senpai took care of his own school work)

Senpai took off down the sweets isle, and sighed. Taking another look at the list, it read '**Dairy milk chocolate'** '_What the hell is this homo up to?' _Senpai thought to himself. But shrugged and threw the chocolate into the basket. Next was flour…

Senpai carried on looking down the isles, but came to an abrupt halt, when he realised he was thinking of the different kind of flour when he was stuck in the middle of a large rack of different colour flowers. He slapped himself on the head and chuckled a little from the mistake, until when he looked up and found one man, rather good looking, pick up the red roses and smelling them joyfully. The man looked around but with a small sigh hugged them. Souichi, who was feeling particularly awkward while standing next to a man hugging flowers, just stood there pretending to be looking at the flowers, while in reality he was growing curious in what this weird man was up to…

Suddenly a name was called "Daisuke!" And the man jumped in shock, and quickly hid the roses behind his back. '_Daisuke? That's his first name right…? The person who called his name must be in a relationship with him.' _When another good looking male came on down the isle Souichi stiffed up uncomfortably '_no fucking way…I've been standing right to a fucking homo all this time…!'_ , the man smiled instantly when he spotted the man standing next to Souichi. The first man, Daisuke, quickly turned around towards the man walking towards him, hiding the roses in the process,

"Yes…?" Daisuke asked, cheeks growing pink,

"What you got there?" the man asked playfully trying to see what Daisuke had behind his back,

"Nothing….just a little gift."

"A gift? For who?" the man giggled excitedly,

"Someone special…" Daisuke mumbled, cheeks growing more intense,

"Please show me!" The other man whined,

"Fine…" Daisuke pulled the roses out from behind him and pushed them onto the man's chest, not to hard, causing the man to stare down, surprised, at the roses,

"Ahw their beautiful." The man sighed smiling happily,

"There…for…you…"mumbled Daisuke, his cheeks now red as the roses,

"For…me?" The man stuttered, looking down at the roses once more…then suddenly…came along a large smile, that made the man's eyes shine beyond belief. Souichi hated it, but somehow couldn't take his eye off the couple…

The man carefully took hold of the roses and leaned in to Daisuke and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Souichi's head quickly turned away and felt sweat drip down his forehead, '_why me, why do I have to be right next to this! No, I'm not standing for this kind of behaviour out in the open…I'm going to fucking say something!'_

Souichi turned back around to see the happy man sniffing the roses, and the Daisuke was blushing madly while smiling back at his lover…definitely a perfect couple…

'Should I go up to them…? Yes! What am I thinking! They don't look sweet together like STRAIGHT couples do…' when I reality, deep down in Souichi, he felt they looked like they were so in love with each other…he kind of craved it himself…

"Morinaga…" he sighed longingly.

Then suddenly realised what he had said, his cheeks went instantly to a red colour and stumbled back, placing his hand over his mouth in shock, '_what the fuck did I just say! Why would I say something so gay like that! Oh no, don't tell me, Morinaga's homo illness came off and onto me…shit. Or is seeing these two fags causing me to say strange shit…right I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!'_

Souichi cupped his fists around any near object and stormed off over to the happy couple,

"What the fuck do you think your doing, in a public place too, you homo's!" Souichi hissed at the lovers. Daisuke's eyes widened furiously and stood straight in front of his lover, protecting him in a way,

"You can say what ever the hell you want to me, but leave my boyfriend out of it!" shouted Daisuke. Souichi felt a little taken back but how sweet and caring Daisuke looked before, and had now changed instantly to be fuming and scary as he is now. But Souichi looked far scarier than Daisuke,

"Fine whatever, just what do you think your doing in front of children like this too!" Souichi groaned. Daisuke looked back to find a group of children watching the fight, and parents eying them all up,

"They should know how the world is excepting gays now, and it's just people like you that have no idea how we've felt all these years, hiding and having these feelings while people hated us for it…now it's our turn to show how normal we are, and how children such as them should understand sooner or later before it's too late!" Daisuke hissed. Souichi's anger came through and he lifted a fist to hit Daisuke… but quickly his lover placed a soft hand on Daisuke's shoulder, calming him down instantly. Therefore before Souichi could come back with anything else the lover came in charge,

"Look I'm sorry if we've disturbed you, but you really should start understanding how understanding everyone is getting around this whole thing…if only you understood that…" the mans tone of voice sounded so sad it felt like Souichi was getting stabbed in the heart that he'd made him speak in such a tone.

But what he'd said caused a flashback of when he was in Canada…the pub he went to, which was a homosexual night…when he was hit on by and man…walking down the road and finding two men kissing…

He knew the homo was right, but he couldn't admit that, and felt annoyed that he was losing this battle of pride.

Daisuke sighed took his lovers hand,

"In the end, if you don't like it…piss of, alright?" Daisuke said with a wink and took off with his lover down the shopping isle…

Souichi , feeling embarrassed from losing a battle (once again) with a homo, spend the rest of the time picking up the items from the list, still pissed off and paranoid that all gay people have found out where he lives and planned to ruin his life,

'_Seriously, homo's have seriously got to die! First professor…' _Souichi felt sick at the thought of the man, '_Then Kurogawa with my brother…then my best friend Morinaga…fuck sake, now these idiots have to take over the fucking shopping mall!'_ Souichi began passing angrily down the shopping isles, violently throttling the objects straight into the basket.

Without him realising it, he'd finished shopping, bought the items and were marching down the street with the bags.

'_I know what I'm going to do, when I get home I'm gonna slam Morinaga's head against the counter! It's all his fault, he's a homo, so I might as well take my angry out on him!' _he slowly began to stop walking and took a long sigh, '_Hmph…he is ill though…and I know it's not really his fault…grr why can't that idiot be straight and get a girlfriend or something!' _as soon as he'd thought of Morinaga holding hands down the road with a women a sharp pain stabbed him several times in the chest. And Souichi went resting down on the wall behind him, and placed the bags down so he could access his cigarettes.

As soon as he started to smoke he felt relaxation flow through his body,

"Thank God for cigarettes!" He cheered out loud, taking another puff.

"…I love you, you know that right?..." laughed a voice. Souichi looked around to his left and saw a boy and a girl walking, holding hands, down the road opposite Souichi. They looked so happy, the girl beaming like she was the luckiest girl in the world, and the boy holding her tightly as if she was so fragile that she could brake if someone else touched her.

Souichi sighed and watched as they walked past, thinking nothing much of them,

'_see, that's how it should be around here…no stupid gays walking around like that.' _Souichi though.

He watched as the loving couple were out of sight, then threw his cigarette down on the ground and crushed it with his shoe. He then picked up the bags and carried on with his walk back home. His anger fairing back up as soon as he'd remembered the last thing Daisuke had said to him,

"_If you don't like it…then piss off, alright?"_

'_FUCK SAKE, STUPID HOMO!' _Souichi thought heatedly, now griping the bags so hard that the bags began to brake! But once again that evil idea came straight back into the psycho's head…and once it was there, in this rage he'd felt now, it was going to leave…

"Fuck it, that's it! I'm taking this all out on that fag at home…MORINAGA!"


	2. The accidental gift

Chapter 2

'_Why me…why do I have to be ill on valentines! I planned out a wonderful romantic date for Senpai and I, and now it's all ruined! Well I guess I'm not completely ill, but it's not like I can sort out the picnic I had planned, get the wine, get the flowers for Senpai…but anyway Senpai would probably of just hit me and say that I was over reacting…typical.' _Morinaga thought sadly, as he gently tugged the blanket over his head to hide his depressed face encase Senpai would walk back in and notice, '_Not like he'll notice anyway, I mean, he'll just ignore me and walk straight past…no…there was that one time when I cried, and he…yes, now I remember, he wiped away my tears! That was so cute.' _Morinaga started to giggle at the cute memory, '_Oh Senpai…please understand your feelings…I don't care if it takes you anymore years, but please give me a hint…But would it be hot if he took me out of a date! OH MY GOD…' _

Suddenly perverted thoughts came flying through into his mind, the thought of Senpai looking so shy and nervous in being in a public place with Morinaga, while Morinaga simply but slowly took his hand, and with a caring smile Senpai calmed down and smiled back…which was a sign that he was ready. Morinaga would stand up and go over to the other seat in which Souichi was sitting in, and would whisper,

"Toilet…now…" sending shivers down Senpai's spine by the seductive voice of his Kohai. A couple of minuets later Senpai entered the men's toilets where Morinaga was waiting for him. Straight after Senpai had arrived Morinaga would lock the door and push Souichi up against the wall, roughly…just the way Senpai liked it. A sharp gasp of surprise came flying out of Senpai's pretty mouth, but Morinaga quickly covered up Senpai's mouth with his own, silencing the man. Morinaga placed his hand down by Senpai's below, and started to rub, in return he got to hear the beautiful man's sweet groans…

Suddenly Morinaga's thoughts were knocked out of place when the front door when flying off the hinges and onto the floor. Morinaga quickly pushed the blanket back and sat up straight, petrified,

"What the-?" Morinaga gasped,

"MORINAGA!" Senpai shouted, storming through the door clutching the shopping bags,

"Wait Senpai the door!" Morinaga cried in shock. He stood up, ignoring the furious Senpai and going to inspect the door, "You broke the door down Senpai…why did you do that?" Morinaga asked turning back around to face the angered man,

"YOU HOMO, YOUR IN CHARGE WITH THAT COUPLE ARENT YOU! TAKING THE PISS AND DOING SUCH A THING IN PUBLIC!" Senpai shouted, "Disgusting…" he hissed, looking as if he was ready to throw the shopping bags at the poor mans face,

"Wait Senpai, what couple? What are you talking about?" Morinaga asked confused,

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW BAKA!" Senpai shouted, picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it hard at Morinaga's face.

Morinaga backed off after the through of the pillow,

"Senpai please tell what wrong." Morinaga pleaded, but Senpai just stormed off to the kitchen without another word, "Senpai…" Morinaga groaned, looking once again at the broken door he took off to the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen Senpai was rapidly unpacking the food and slamming it hard down on the counter, but as soon as Senpai picked up the eggs Morinaga sprung into action and quickly took it off of him,

"Senpai, do I have to force you to tell me what's wrong?" Morinaga asked raising a seductive eye brow. Senpai froze, instantly remembering the other time in the past where Morinaga… 'forced out information' and shivered, terrified,

"No! fine…I'll tell you…" Senpai sighed feeling agitated. Morinaga smiled and began to unpack the shopping himself while Senpai rested on the corner of the counter,

"I was minding my own business when this eerie guy next to me began to hug the flowers, I mean it's fucking weird isn't it! But anyway, this other dude came skipping down the isle and had a gay convocation with flower hugger, and then they kissed! Right in public! And guess what I did…?" Senpai laughed irritably,

"Oh no…you didn't-"

"Oh yes I did Morinaga, I made them cry!" he laughed, even though he knew it wasn't true, since in the end of the day…he was the one who got poned by a gay man…which was the main reason by this man…was pissed!

Morinaga shook his head in disappointment, but then something didn't seem right…

"Erm…Senpai, then why are you so angry?" Morinaga asked, facing the laughing man. Senpai went silent, as if trying to think of something,

"Because, seeing two men is disgusting, and it's wrong!" Senpai groaned. But Morinaga didn't buy it,

"Is that really a reason to brake down our door?" Morinaga groaned. Senpai looked away for a moment and started to fiddle with his hair, trying think of something to say until suddenly a loud gasp came out from Morinaga's mouth,

"Senpai…what is this?" Morinaga asked, cheeks pink as he lifted out a big bunch of roses from the bag. Senpai stiffed up for two reasons, one; he didn't remember buying the roses, two; with the way that Morinaga is acting…looks as if he thinks that the roses are his!

Senpai quickly looked away from Morinaga's surprised beautiful green eyes. Morinaga smelt the roses and smiled, his eyes having a certain sparkle in them causing Senpai was stare at the amazingly beautiful picture Morinaga looked with those roses, and just didn't want to see them apart…

"You can have them…" Senpai mumbled out loud, but when realising it was too late to take back the embarrassing offer, he cupped a fist over his own mouth in shock as both Morinaga's and his own face grew red,

"Senpai, really? I can really have them?" Morinaga gasped, his smile widening…his face looking so stupidly happy it was too hard to turn him down. Senpai blushed madly as he nodded and watched as Morinaga excitedly took out the scissors and cut off the end of the stems and put water into a vase, and put the flowers inside, and then lovingly started to move them around.

Souichi sighed and went to walk out of the room until two arms wrapped tightly around him from behind…making time stop suddenly for that moment,

"Thank you for the flowers…" Morinaga sighed happily, nuzzling his nose in the back of Senpai's neck, causing him to shiver again, "I'm so happy you got them for me…it's as if Senpai has finally understood his feelings, and that makes me happy—"

"Finally understood? I've understood that your gay, I'm straight, and everything in between that is all accidents, so if you'd excuse me…" Senpai groaned, trying to remove his body from Morinaga's strong arms.

After a couple of moments as Morinaga held Souichi, finally the man had let go, allowing Souichi to rush out of the room, red in the face from the simple touch of his Kohai.

Souichi rested down on the sofa, pulling out another cigarette, trying his hardest to ignore Morinaga's cheerful like humming of a song that was already annoying in it's self, now it's just too annoying,

"MORINAGA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Souichi shouted finally giving up on listening to the aggravating noise. Morinaga's head popped out the side of the door, his expression was still of a happy man,

"Are you hungry Senpai?" Morinaga asked, his smile still remaining causing Souichi to wonder what the man was up to, the change of convocation was quick and a little _suspicious,_

"Yes…why?" Souichi asked eyeing him up apprehensively,

"I was just thinking about making dinner and…just wondering if you were hungry…" something clicked in Souichi's mind; he knew straight away what that pervert had in mind for 'dinner'

"YOU SICK BASTERED!" Souichi shouted lobbing a nearby pillow straight at Morinaga's head and second time, this time missing and Morinaga jumping back in the kitchen for cover,

"Senpai I didn't mean anything by it, I promise!" Morinaga called desperately from the kitchen,

"Like I'm going to believe that you perverted baka!" Souichi shouted back shoving his cigarette into the cigar tray, and laid back with his laptop.

After a little while a depressive moan echoed from the kitchen. Souichi looked up from his laptop screen and stared at the kitchen where Morinaga had his head pressed up against the fridge,

"What am I going to do now…?" Morinaga sighed sadly. Senpai sat there for a moment pretending not to care, until Morinaga moaned the 14th time…that's when it got annoying,

"Shit, Morinaga, what you sighing about?" Souichi asked aggravatingly. Morinaga looked up from the fridge wall and over to his Senpai,

"It seems that we don't have any food, so I cant prepare dinner…" Morinaga sighed, '_And I was so looking forward to making a special romantic meal for Senpai too…' _Morinaga sighed longingly,

"We have no food!" Senpai erupted standing up and storming over to the fridge and violently opening it, forgetting completely that Morinaga was standing so near it his head nearly got smashed in by the door.

Senpai's eyes widened, shocked that they had no food for once… '_Morinaga was always so OCD about these things though, always had the fridge full up for me encase I came home hungry as such…hm, something seems wrong…' _Souichi thought, paranoid like thoughts rushing through into his head,

"Well their no other way, and I need to eat, so…how about we just go out to eat?" Souichi asked, looking Morinaga square in the eye. Morinaga froze, his cheeks reddening,

"G-going out…to eat?" Morinaga echoed. Souichi nodded, thinking nothing of what he'd just said, and once again Morinaga had went the wrong way with his words,

'_Did he…no…wait…yes, did he just ask me out! On a date? Oh my god, has this day finally come! First he goes out and does my shopping, come back and bring me flowers…and now this! I must be dreaming…and to top it all off, it's on valentines day! I must look my best for this special celebration, but not too obvious…'_Morinaga thought excitingly,

"Alright! Erm…I'll just go and get changed…I'll be right back Senpai!" Morinaga said as he skipped off merrily to his room. Souichi just stood there dumbstruck,

"What's up with him…?" Souichi mumbled to himself.

Not knowing the strange twist of events awaiting him on his and Morinaga's 'date' …


	3. Questionable date

**Okay people, I've just sorted out some stuff out on this chapter...so please review the new chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

'_Oh my...I'm actually on a date with Senpai! I can finally show him how romantic I really am, and that I can make him actually smile...for once. I dont think I've ever seen him smile at me...he only smiled when Kanako had said something to make him smile, but I doubt I have. When I do then...oh gosh I dont know what I'll do! I'll probaly be the happiest man alive! Therefore it is my goal to make the love of my life to smile and to apply happiness in his life. I have the whole day already planned out, we are going to hold hands down the street lovingly; ignoring the strange faces people will shoot us, go off to a romantic restaurant, have a great time, come home...Senpai drunk of course, and then have sex! What an amazing date this could be...if only he wasn't such a god damned tyrant!' Morinaga thought annoyed as he slyly watching his beautiful Senpai causiously walking beside him along the street. _

Souichi; with hands deep in his trouser pockets, were walking nervously around the town, he hadn't been nervous before he had left the apartment, but when he saw Morinaga come out of his room all smarted up with a suit and tie...he pretty much got the idea that he had made a huge mistake! But couldn't possibly stop Morinaga from litteraly dragging Souichi out from the apartment! However Morinaga's smile never changed ever since leaving the apartment, and had always been walking right beside Souichi, as if he was a prison guard who was making darn sure that Souichi wouldn't run away from this magical night. As Morinaga wanted to make this as lovely and romantic as he'd wished for.

Souichi stopped suddenly, his eyes casting over the shops they've just passed, something was agrivated the tyrant,

"What's wrong Senpai?" Morinaga asked, stopping obediently in front of Souichi,

"Where are we actually going?" Souichi asked stubbonly,

"I…I'm not sure…there are a lot of romantic restaurants out today—"

"ROMANTIC?" Souichi roared. Straight away poor old Morinaga knew he'd said the wrong thing, '_ah crap...' morinaga thought, instantly regretting what he had just said as Souichi an_grily gripped hold of Morinaga's tie and yanking him forward towards his own fierce face, therefore Morinaga defiantly saw how angry he really was about the thought of them going to a 'romantic' restaurant! "And why would I want to go to a romantic dinner with you?" Souichi hissed. This change of events caused and rather large crowed on people to check out the commotion,

"Senpai, could we please not cause such a disturbance…people are staring!" Morinaga gasped, blushing from the embarrassment. Souichi abruptly noticed the crowed of people and quickly let go of Morinaga and quickly paced away. Giving Morinaga hardly anytime to go after him.

"Senpai wait for me!" Morinaga called, '_what a great start to the date…' _sadly thought Morinaga as he ran after his Senpai. He shortly caught up and stopped Souichi by grabbing hold of his arm and tugging lightly on his sleeve. Souichi stopped and gave him a rash look,

"Look, I'm really sorry for saying that we could go to a 'romantic' restaurant to eat, but I think I've gotten the wrong idea...because it's Valentines day and all…and I just thought…well you know…that with it being a romantic day for everyone, I kind of thought that it was an option." with this Souichi's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks reddening, '_Valentines day? Oh shit…I've accidently bought him flowers, and then accidently asked him out to eat dinner, which he thought was a date… I hadn't even known it was Valentines Day! This is one of my biggest fuck ups ever…other than drinking that fricking drink that got me stuck in this whole situation.' _Souichi thought nervously_, 'I can't leave though…I mean the idiots dressed up and everything…and I am pretty hungry…maybe I should just ignore with the fact that it's a night where all…couples-' Souichi shivered, '…go out on romantic dates, and just think that it's just an ordinary night where Morinaga and I just simply go out to eat like usual…' _

Souichi sighed,

"Where do you want to eat, I've got about £40…how about you?" Souichi asked, avoiding as much eye contact as he possibly could with the man,

"Wait, Senpai…you mean we're still on for the meal?" Morinaga asked surprised,

"Well yeah, I've hungry you know, and I'm not going back where there is no food at all!" groaned Souichi. Morinaga laughed,

"I see…well I've got around £40 too, and I think I've got a good idea in where we could go to eat." Said Morinaga proudly,

"It's not…romantic is it?" spitted Souichi, finally looking at Morinaga in the eye in hope that he could tell if Morinaga was telling the truth or not in his answer…but the man did usually have a good poker face when needed,

"No! I'm sure Senpai would like it." Smiled the idiot.

xXx

The two men travelled down the long line of shops and Japanese restaurants until Morinaga stopped in front of beautiful restaurant, with hanging ornaments and candle light all around. It was definitely…what's the word… _**romantic!**_ Souichi's face sharply turned to the puppy eyed Morinaga in hope to go to another place, but Morinaga had already pulled the tyrant inside and had got them seats without the tyrant even noticing it! '_woah, what the hell?'_

"Are you sure this isn't romantic?" Souichi asked worriedly, rudely staring at all the starry-eyed couples around the room,

"No Senpai, don't worry about it, and anyway...around this time of year everywhere you go there are stary eyed couples." Chuckled Morinaga, while grabbing a large menu and scanning through the choices in food, "Hm, the food looks delicious here!" gasped Morinaga excitedly, hoping to get Souichi into a better mind.

"Does it?" Souichi mumbled emotionless, there was something aggrivating the man, and it was the fact that lots of couples; who was also having dinner, were rather rudely staring at the two men...this obviously caught the tyrant's attention. Morinaga shortly realised that people where staring and wasn't really bothered with it, but was bothered in how Souichi didn't like it,

"Senpai…ignore them." Morinaga whispered across the table, but Souichi wasn't having any of it…

"Ok that's enough! Stop fucking staring, otherwise you'll all have your faces kicked in, alright!" Shouted Souichi out to the couples. Everyone who was once staring was now vastly turning away, not daring to look back at the angered man.

"Senpai!" gasped Morinaga, giving him an apprehensive look,

"Its fine, they aint bugging us anymore now." Souichi sighed leaning back on his chair, feeling rather proud of himself,

"Us…your calling you and I…us?" blushed Morinaga. Souichi quickly sat up in a hurry and shook his head in a blind panic, blushing madly,

"I-I didn't mean anything by it…I—!" but something caught his attention…two familiar faces walked in the restaurant, hand in hand… he had definetly known where'_Oh no…it's that bastard from the shop earlier on today…Daisuke!' _For some reason he grabbed one of the menu's and quickly hid behind it. Morinaga stared at the tyrant confused,

"What on earth are you doing?" laughed Morinaga, standing up to see Souichi's sneaky face,

"What does it look like I'm doing? And sit back down, I don't want them to see me!" groaned Souichi,  
>"Senpai, tell me what's going on, and who are you hiding from?" Morinaga asked as he looked around the room for suspects,<p>

"Don't worry, just don't cause any attention-."

"Coming from the guy hiding from behind a large menu like a crazy person." Mumbled Morinaga,

"Hey don't you start being smart with me you bastered!" yelled Souichi...

xXxXxXxXx

Daisuke paused in mid conversation with his lover, hearing something loud in the distance. Turning around, catching his attention to the blonde man shouting in the background,

"Erm…Kouhei, isn't that the homophobic man from the shop earlier today?" Daisuke asked his lover. Kouhei moved over to the left to get a better view,

"Oh yes, it is! What a coincidence!" Giggled Kouhei, he grabbed his glass of water and took a sip as his lover; Daisuke, studied the homophobic man…watching him as he had an argument with the good looking person before him,

"Kouhei…who do you suppose that man is too him?" Daisuke pondered pointing at Morinaga,

"I have no clue, but by the way that the man is all starry eyed for that mean man we saw earlier…it kind of looks like their a couple!" giggled Kouhei. Daisuke's head whipped back round to his lover, eyes wide in shock,

"You really think so?" Daisuke exclaimed. Not to soon a huge sneaky smile grew on the man's face, "Well it's that funny…how he could make fun of us, a gay couple, when he's a homo himself…right I'm going to fucking say something!" Daisuke cursed,

"I don't think that's a good idea, you've seen how he reacts around the 'homosexual subject'." Worried Kouhei,

"But he's out on, what looks like, a date with a male…I don't think he's all up with his homophobia!" groaned Daisuke. Kouhei laughed,

"I guess your right…but we shouldn't disturb them, and anyway tonight is our night too you know, and if that blonde man sees us and starts up a fight again, and then we'll do something about it…otherwise, lets just relax." Kouhei sighed, loving taking his partners hand and giving in a gentle squeeze. Daisuke relaxed a bit and gave back a smile,

"Oh your right, I'm sorry for getting all worked up…haha, I'll probably get into all sorts of messes if you weren't here to sort my mind out." Laughed Daisuke, he secretively looked back at the man opposite Souichi, and something seemed to get his heart skipping a beat for some strange reason… '_I swear I've seen him before…somewhere…' _

xXxXxXx

When the two men's food had arrived, Morinaga tucked straight into his while Souichi was still occupied with staring angrily at the back of Daisuke's head. Morinaga shortly noticed it and gave out a loud sigh,

"Seriously Senpai, you've been like this for over half an hour…and some people are starting to get the wrong idea." Groaned Morinaga,

"What do you mean, 'getting the wrong idea'?" Souichi asked, finally looking at Morinaga for the first time in 30 minutes,

"I'm not quiet sure, but it doesn't look too good…"

"I don't care, and anyway if I don't shout at this guy at least once…I don't know what I'm going to do!" Souichi hissed. Morinaga knew that he wasn't telling a lie… he's suddenly bust after sometime of holding in his anger and caused quiet a scene…'_therefore I believe it should be alright if Senpai goes over there to sort things out with them…as long as he doesn't hit them of course.' _Morinaga wondered for a moment, but gave in a nodded,

"Fine, go over there then…but I don't want any fighting." Morinaga groaned,

"Wait, what?"

"I said go over there, I don't want this day to be ruined by your anger over these people."

And without another word Souichi was gone. He rushed straight over to the homosexual couple and slammed his fist down as if asking for a fight. Daisuke and Kouhei looked right up at the angered man, and then back at each other,

"Oh dear…" sadly sighed Kouhei, even he, like Morinaga, was hoping to dear god that Souichi didn't go over there to declair a fight...guess they were both unfortunant.

"This should be fun!" laughed Daisuke, obviously been waiting, thirsty for the tyrant to come over to start it off... Daisuke sharply stood up and stood face to face with the homophobic man, "Yes, what do you want with us this time?" Daisuke sarcastically asked,

"What are you faggots doing here, stalking me are you?" snarled Souichi,

"And why would we even bother to do that?" Daisuke asked annoyed,

"I don't know, you tell me!" growled Souichi,

"Erm…excuse me…" softly said Kouhei, standing up shyly to get their attention, "I'm sorry but we haven't done anything wrong, you've come over here to us…"

"You have done something wrong, your fags, that's the whole reason why I'm over here! You disgust me." Souichi hissed, straight away Daisuke knew that what Souichi had just said hurt his lover, which he defiantly wasn't happy about,

"Oyi, you! Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that, you piece of shit!" Daisuke growled,

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY TO ME!" shouted Souichi, turning his open hand into a fist, preparing for a fight.

Straight away Morinaga jumped up and sprinted like wild fire over to the angry men,

"Senpai, I said no fighting!" gasped Morinaga, as he grabbed Souichi's arms and took them from behind his back as if arresting him,

"What the hell Morinaga, let go!" shouted Souichi, slightly blushing from the way Morinaga was being so rough with him from behind.

Suddenly...it seemed as the mood around Daisuke had just abruptly changed... with his skin turning pale, and his eyes growing wide,

"Morinaga…Tetsuhiro Morinaga…?" Daisuke asked shocked. The two men paused from their struggling around each other, and stopped and just stood staring at the shocked Daisuke,

"Yes…?" Morinaga mumbled, slightly suprised in how this stranger knew who he was... but had to do a double take until he finally realised that he had seen this mans face somewhere before…but not right sure where though. Daisuke backed away from the strange pair, still looking as if he's seen a ghost, and shakily mumbled,

"I'm just…going to the bathroom…" and then sprinted off! Souichi stood there stunned, as Morinaga grew worried, as so did Kouhei. Something was definitely up, but none of them really knew what caused Daisuke's react that way to seeing Morinaga.

Souichi turned around to face his Kohai, with an unsure expression fixed on his face,

"Erm, do you know him?" Souichi asked confused,

"I'm not sure…but I remember him from somewhere…" Morinaga looked around at Kouhei, "Hello, I'm really sorry for Souichi's…personality—." Souichi shot Morinaga an angry look, but he still carried on, "And I'm also sorry for, probably, causing your…"

"Boyfriend." Chuckled Kouhei, Morinaga smiled,

"…your boyfriend, to run off to the toilet."

"Oh, its fine…I'm sure Daisuke is fine…but could I possibly ask you something…Morinaga is it?" Kouhei asked shyly. Morinaga nodded with a sweet smile,

"Are you and…him—." He gestured towards Souichi, "together?" Kouhei asked blushing slightly. At the same exact moment both Morinaga and Souichi blushed wildly making Kouhei laugh, "Oh I'm sorry…did I embarrass you." Chuckled Kouhei,

"Well we're…we're not—."

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER; I AINT NO GOD DAMN HOMO!" And without another word Souichi was gone! He had ran right out of the restaurant, leaving poor old Morinaga behind,

"Senpai!" Morinaga called out desperately, "oh god…" he sighed sadly,

"I'm sorry Morinaga…I hope haven't ruin everything." Kouhei gasped worriedly, looking like he was actually going to bust out in tears,

"Oh no! It should be fine…he's kind of always like this…" Morinaga sighed, feeling rather embarrassed when seeing that lots of people were staring and gossiping about what they've just witnessed, "I think I should go…look I'll write down my phone number, I want find out how your boyfriend is…he looked really scared about something, and I really want to know I'm not the cause of it, or if your all okay…I want to make up for Senpai's horrible behaviour towards you guys." Morinaga said in a panic, since he wanted to quickly go out and find Souichi as soon as possible,

"Thank you Morinaga, but that's fine, you don't have to trouble yourself with us…quick go, and find him…and good luck!" chuckled Kouhei, "But Morinaga, you seem like a really nice guy…why on earth are you with him?" he asked pitifully,

"Well I'm not exactly with him…I do love him though…"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"What?"

"Loving someone who is homophobic like that?" this moment reminded Morinaga of the time where Kurokawa asked him if it was 'painful' to be living with his homophobic Senpai, which brought him to smile when he remembered Souichi's reaction to when he found out…

"No, yes it hurts at times, but I get over it quickly when I get my way with him." Morinaga laughed with a wink,

"Do you want a chance with someone…where you could possibly find someone who would love you back?" Kouhei asked; hope lying deep within his eyes,

"What do you mean?" Morinaga asked curiously,

"I've got a long list of men that would be head over heels in love with you! How about it?" he asked, smiling wide. Morinaga's eyes widened for a moment, but then shook his head,

"No I couldn't possibly…I love Senpai…"

"But has he ever said he loved you back?" Morinaga paused, and gave out a sad sigh signalling that it hasn't happened yet, "Then please…take this…" Kouhei sighed handing over a white lined list he'd just taken out from his pocket, which had names, addresses and phone numbers written all over it. Morinaga stared at the list for a moment until finally giving up and sadly taking it…

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>:O oh no! Why was Daisuke so shocked when seeing Morinaga that he had to leave? What happened to Senpai? What is morinaga going to do with the list of men? is he really going to use it? So many questions! ~kyaaaa my head hurts from thinking too much...just got to wait people! :D <strong>

**Review please! xxx**

**I may warn you that next chapter...someone is going to show their true colours, which isn't for the best :L ...**


End file.
